1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to seals for single action piston pumps of both high and low pressure types.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various sealing means, including resilient sealing members positioned annularly about pistons moveable in cylinders are known. Examples of sealing means are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,310,971; 2,684,632; 3,136,228; 3,391,465; 3,487,897; 3,678,809; 3,913,460; and 4,075,935.